18 Paginas
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Que pasa cuando las naciones se meten a FF . net? Lean y averiguenlo :D
1. Chapter 1

Un día cualquiera en casa de Alemania…

"Kesesese, tengo una cita con Hungría y no pienso llegar tarde…no me esperes despierto….pensándolo bien, no me esperes" dijo Prusia poniéndose la toalla en los hombros y un poco de colonia y acomodándose a Gilbird en el cabello

"Ja" dijo Alemania sin quitar los ojos de su computadora Hasta que hubo algo que le llamo la atención

Fanfiction. Net el mejor lugar para leer historias

Ludwig iba a ignorar el aviso cuando sin quererlo movió el ratón y dio clic en el enlace

"Diantres" dijo entre dientes

"¿Qué sucede West?" pregunto Prusia aun arreglándose

"El navegador me mando a una página extraña"

"¿cómo se llama?" pregunto sin darle importancia

"Fanfiction" dijo Ludwig acomodándose los lentes

"Liz me ha hablado de ahí, es donde lee todas sus historias raras…" dijo acercándose a su hermano

"Sera mejor que la cierre" dijo moviendo la flecha

"No, antes de que la cierres metete a Anime/Manga y ponle en más populares, de verdad que es exagerado el numero de historias…"

Ludwig apretó el botón

"Tan buena será esta serie 'Naruto' para que tenga 271,696 historias al respecto" pregunto Gil retóricamente

"Habría que preguntarle a Kiku" dijo Alemania dispuesto a cerrar la pantalla cuando vio algo extraño en el lugar 10 de más populares…

"¿Hetalia– Axis Powers?" se quedaron los dos viéndose "Axis era el nombre de su alianza durante la segunda…

"¿Qué esperas West? Dale clic, a ver qué cosas pusieron estos fans sobre la guerra"

"Ja" Ludwig dio clic muy interesado

Se sorprendió que con todos los filtros abajo la famosa serie tuviera más de 1242 páginas de 25 historias cada uno…Estaban muy interesados cuando llego una furiosa Hungría por la puerta en compañía de Austria

"¡Gilbert Alemania del Este Tercer Imperio Alemán Estado libre de Preu_ß__**en**_ Republica Weimar Reino Prusiano Caballeros Teutones Beilschmidt!" grito Hungría hasta quedarse si aire

"Dios mujer ¿tenias que usar casi todos mis nombres?" dijo sobándose un oído el aludido

Hungría le jalo la oreja

"Quedamos de vernos a las _doce _no a la _dos" _ dijo ahora con fuego en los ojos dijo sacando su sartén

"Es que mira lo que encontramos, son historias de nosotros…" dijo poniendo sus manos como defensas

"¿Ah sí? Dijo soltándole la oreja "De FF. Net eh?

"Ja, y mira Liz tu y el awsome yo tenemos 14 páginas dedicadas a nosotros" dijo despreocupado "Mientras que tu y el señorito solo tienen 10... Kesesese ya sabemos a quién quieren más…"

"Mira cuanto yaoi" dijo Hungría con una gotita de sangre

"Pero ¿no nos tendríamos que preocupar que sepan de nuestra existencia? "Pregunto Austria meditándolo

"Vamos señorito, es una página de _fans _de _Anime y Manga _aunque tuvieran la cura del cáncer no les harían mucho caso

De pronto Ludwig se puso helado mientras leía un fic de él e Italia antes de desmayarse

"U y, alguien no soporto el Yaoi" dijo Hungría moviéndolo de la computadora y cambio el filtro de Alemania/Italia a Prusia/Austria…

"Me conformo con que haya un fic interesante de golpes y patadas" peso antes de poner "Go"

Cuál sería la sorpresa de los tres al ver el resultado, porque antes de caer inconscientes, cada quien por su motivo vieron el numero 18…

.-.-.-.-

**Increíble pero cierto Hungría y Prusia tienen 14 Hungría y Austria tiene 10…pero Austria y Prusia tiene 18…**

**La sangre yaoi corre fuerte en FF. Net**

Gil: ¡Hey! El fic estuvo muy corto ¬¬

The Animanga Girl: Ammm, lo siento?

Gil: Quiero salir más ¬¬

TAG: Lo siento Gil, pero no te quejes si tienes tu propio one shot y tienes uno en el horno…

Gil: Pero no actualizas ¬¬

TAG: Ammm *mira hacia los lados*

Gil: Ahora solo escribes sobre Mariana y el Comí

Iván: Kol Kol Kol ¿qué tiene eso de malo? ^J^

Gil: °¬¬

TAG: No quiero peleas…actualizare Orgullo y Prejuicio versión Hetalia en cuanto pueda ^^U

**Lean y dejen Reviews :D**


	2. Bonus

**Ok este cap. especial no lo tenía realmente planeado, pero dado la correspondencia que eh intercambiado con alguien…bien sabes que eres… hago este cap. dedicado a esa persona **

**:D**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de recuperarse del shock los cuatro países se levantaron mareados…

Hungría, casi con anemia por la hemorragia nasal, Austria con Marizell irritada por la indignación, Prusia fingiendo awsomidad a pesar de la….impresión de tan macabro descubrimiento* y Alemania…pues un poco en shock, porque no podía dudar que en algún momento sintió algo por el Italiano, pero ahora estaba con otra persona…

"Que indecentes" dijo Austria acomodándose su pañuelo "imaginarme a mí con aquel patán" lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Prusia

"No empieces señorito podrido, que yo soy muy awsome como para que me emparejen contigo ¬¬" dijo Prusia mirándolo con chispas

"Calma los dos" dijo Hungría poniéndose entre los dos, una parte de ella lo vía tentador…pero era cuando recordaba que era su ex marido y si ahora novio….si, le quitaba toda la fantasía a Yaoi

"Tengo una idea" dijo Hungría maliciosa "Que tal si buscamos quienes tiene más historias dedicadas y quien en la máxima pareja…y luego los chantajéanos…" dijo maquiavélicamente

"Yo paso" dijo Alemania "Tenía una cita con México así que me voy" dijo quitándose los lentes

"Yo también, tengo un concierto que no me puedo perder" dijo Austria siguiendo a Alemania a la puerta

"Se quedan solos" dijo Alemania mirando fijamente a su hermano "No quiero destrozos y cuando regrese los quiero a los dos decentemente…vestidos…" dijo esto último sonrojándose un poco "No quiero que se repita lo de la ultima vez…"

Liz y Gil pusieron cara de inocencia, pero en cuanto se fue Alemania soltaron una risilla pervertida

-.-.-.-.-.

Después de pasar por interesantes… Ajam...Eventos Gil y Liz se sentaron frente a la computadora

"Para empezar" dijo Prusia, te aseguro que tengo más historias dedicada a mí que tu.

"No lo creo" dijo Hungría moviendo el mouse

"A ver…personaje…Hungría, todas los rating aceptados…todos los status aceptado…GO" murmuro Hungría viendo a Gilbert que no perdía tu sonrisa

"Si tengo más que tu, mujer, le debes un beso a mi maravillosa persona…" dijo Prusia relajándose

"Me parece justo, pero si yo tengo más que tu….no tomaras cerveza por una semana" dijo maliciosa

"Ugh…de acuerdo, te doy mi palabra" dijo Prusia mientras ahora en verdad estaba rezando en tener más que Liz

El resultado salió rápidamente

**Hungría: 758—31 paginas**

"Ahora el turno del gran ore-sama" dijo Gilbert mientras cambiaba el personaje por Prusia

**Prusia 3422—137 paginas**

"Ja, te lo dije" grito gil saltando de la mesa y dejando un suspiro escapar

"Bah pura suerte, te aseguro que tu hermano tiene más que tu…"

"¡A que no!" dijo gil mientras cambio el filtro a 'Alemania'

**Alemania 2613—105 paginas**

"Jajaja no le puedes competir al Gran Prusia, El viejo Fritz estaría tan orgulloso dijo limpiándose una lagrima de la emoción

"Hey mira, también hay una clasificación para Sacro…eso se la agrega a Alemania, ¿no?" pregunto Hungría

"Bah, no lo creo… y ya sabes que no debes mencionar ese detalle, no aun…" dijo ahora Prusia serio

"Gil, probablemente el ya lo sabe, no le costaría nada meterse a Wikipedia…"

"Déjale a esta ex nación algo de gozo y nostalgia, ¿no?"

**Sacro Imperio Romano 170—7 paginas**

"Aun así el pequeño Ludwig no le gana a ore-sama" dijo orgulloso

"Mhh" murmuro Hungría me pregunto cómo les irá a los demás y se pusieron a hacer un largo proceso entre Excel y Word y con cada nuevo resultado venias comentarios de Gil y Liz

_Nota de la autora: Primero es el dialogo de Gilbert luego el de Liz y así…_

**América 8810—353 páginas **"Como es que ese niño tiene tanto ¬¬" "Vamos Gil no seas tan amargado"

**Inglaterra 7860—315 páginas **"Genial, ahora hasta el cejudo tiene más que yo...lo único que me consuela es que estoy seguro que más de la mitad incluye yaoi con América" "Déjalo ir Gil"

**Rusia 3849—154 páginas **"¡Eso si que no! Que paso con mis fans…como es que EL de todas las personas tiene más que yo TT-TT" "Oh Gil, solo es cuestión de que tus fan te quieran mas…pero por tu bien espero que te quieran solo a ti, porque si te emparejan con Rusia quedan iguales…" *Prusia se pone en una esquina emo*

**Canadá 3346—134 páginas **"Kesese mas que el pequeño Mattie" "¬¬ Estas de buen humor de repente, verdad, Gil…"

**Italia del norte 2170—87 páginas **"Quien lo diría el pequeño Italia tiene más que Ludwig…" "Solo si lo cuantas a el por separado de Sacro… por que juntos cuentan como 2783…" "Que te dije antes Liz, ellos cuentan por separado hasta que la verdad se revela algún día…"

**Francia 2070—83 páginas **"Soy el más alto del Bad Touch Trió" "No diré nada al respecto…"

**España 2013—81 **páginas "¡Uy! Espera que le cuente a España que Francis le gana por 57 historias Kesese" "Probablemente se vaya a beber con México…" "Aun que México le cierre la puerta en la cara a su papi…"

**Italia del sur 1946—78 páginas **"Que no lo vaya a ver este Italia, de por si no se llevan tan bien…" "Lo que pasa es que Ita-chan era tan adorable de pequeño…se veía tan lindo con ese vestidito" "Pero todos creían que era niña" "Tu creías que YO era niño ¬¬ así que no eres experto en identificación de género…" "Descanso mi caso"

**Japón 1379—56 páginas **"Interesante" "Me pregunto cuántos de ellos serán Grecia y Japón" "No empieces mujer acabo de comer…"

**China 1231—50 páginas** "Y así el hermano menor le gana al mayor" "Ni digas que te estabas panique ando pensando que Lud tenía más que tu" "Ammm, pero ya sabía que era más awsome que el… ^^U"

**Austria 961—39 páginas **"Señorito podrido, observa como el gran ore-sama vence tu patético trasero" "TT-TT ¿Y yo qué? No me digan que de los 20, soy la ultima…" *Hungría se pone en una esquina*

**Suecia 661-27 páginas **"Mira Liz, le ganaste al mete miedo de Suecia" *Se levanta de su esquina* "Gracias chicos, pero me gustaría que escribieran mas sobre mi…" "¡Si el gran ore-sama tuviera cuenta escribirá sobre ti!" *A Hungría de le iluminan los ojos* "Gil…eso es tan tierno…" "Pero probablemente todas serian M…" *Prusia recibe un sartenazo en la frente*

**Bielorrusia 472—19 páginas **"Ugh, esa chica le daría miedo a cualquiera" "¿Recuerdas la guerra fría? No dejaba de verme con ojos de cuchillo cada vez que le llevaba un café a Iván" "Chica extraña, pero juro que si logra casarse con Rusia yo seré el primero en la iglesia" *Hungría lo ve con ojos de duda* "¿Y eso?" "Me encantaría verlo sufrir al pie de un altar" *Hungría mueve los ojos*

**Sealand 258—11 páginas** "¿Ha?" "Que puedo decir, el pequeño tiene popularidad" "¡Ni si quiera es un país!" "Gil, no abras esa caja de pandora ¬¬"

**Ucrania 200—8 páginas ***Cara lujuriosa de Gil* *Sartenazo de parte de Liz* "¡Eso dolió Elizabetha!" "Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que lo hice? "

**Cuba 57—3 páginas **"Oye, ¿ese no es el tipo que golpea a Canadá?" "Si…" "Da un poco de miedo" "Muy cierto"

Se miraron fijamente los dos

"¿Y mi beso saumensch?*" dijo Gil viéndola con una sonrisa altanera en su cara

"Nunca te dije cuando te lo iba a dar" dijo volteándose al otro lado

"Cielos mujer, un día de estos…te voy a decir lo que realmente pienso" dijo Prusia entre dientes

"¿Un día de estos que, Gil?" pregunto Liz acariciando su sartén

"¿Ha? No, no nada, estaba pensando y hable en voz alta" dijo volteándose y poniéndose de pie

Pero no es como si Elizabetha lo fuera dejar irse y ella se quedara con la duda y lo tomo del hombro

"Gilbert Alemania del Este Tercer Imperio Alemán…" empezó a recitar como si fuera una poesía bien aprendida

Y Gilbert que no quería que recitaran su awsome extra largo nombre le tomo el brazo y choco sus labios con los de ella

Ella le correspondió por unos instantes, cuando se separaron él lo miro de manera aun altanera

"Ese no cuenta, TU me lo tenía que dar a MI" dijo antes de toser un 'Kesese'

"¿Gil podemos hablar como dos personas/naciones civilizadas?" Dijo Liz ya con voz seria

"Hablas en serio mujer" dijo sentándose en el sofá

"Gil llevamos juntos desde el '92 y nos conocemos literalmente desde hace siglos, si no es que desde hace más, creo que ya podemos hablar seriamente"

"Puf" resoplo mientras sabrá dios de donde salió Gilbird y se puso en su cabeza "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas de mi?" dijo mientras sus ojos esmeralda penetraban los rubís que el tenia por ojos *

"Es muy non-awsome" dijo poniéndose de color rojo

Ella espero

"¡Cielos mujer! ¿De verdad quieres que te diga?" dijo con un tono molesto

Ella siguió esperando

"Lo que de verdad pienso es que es que…." Dijo como si una olla de presión estuviera a punto de estallar

"¡¿Crees que si no creyera que eres la persona más awsome, inteligente y bonita de todo el maldito planeta, te hubiera estado siguiendo desde que te casaste con el señorito? ¿¡O que te hubiera dado mi túnica después de que me cambie el nombre o que aceptara tus sartenazos o que hubiera hecho ese trato obscuro con Rusia*?" dijo respirando pesadamente "La cosa es… que tu eres la persona que mas me importa en este maldito mundo, y yo no te puedo ofrecer nada, porque solo soy una nación sin territorio ni personas…lo único que queda de mi es Kalingrado, pero eso es territorio Ruso...no me falta mucho para desaparecer igual que _Vati__*_o el imperio Romano…y"

Fue interrumpido por unos labios suaves

"Sabes, yo también te quiero mucho" le dijo en el oído como un susurro "Y ahora estamos a mano por que ahora yo te lo di" dijo con una voz dulce

Pero fue cuando…

"¿¡Que les dije sobre estar decentes?" grito un furioso Alemania en la puerta de la mano con una sorprendida México

"Y dicen que _yo _soy pervertida" rio Mariana por lo bajo al ver Hungría solo con un diminuto short de mezclilla y la camisa de Prusia y al hermano de Alemania con solo el pantalón y sin camisa.

"Jajá" se rio nerviosa Hungría "que cosas, ¿no concuña? ^^U"

Alemania solo se llevo las manos a la cara, México siendo tan lista e intuitiva lo jalo suavemente hacia otra habitación en lo que los avergonzados países recolectaban sus cosas y una sonrisilla se escapaba de sus labios.

.-.-.-.-

**Isi-awesome-chan tu sabes que te dedico este cap. especialmente jeje eres muy awsome : D**

**También se la dedico a AliceIggyKirkland ,himawari-hayashibara y Lay. Kirkland por Haber dejado Review y haber agregado a favoritos la historia**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl "T.A.G."**

**Significado de los ***

**-Sin ofender a ningún fan del Yaoi**

**-Referencia a "_La ladrona de Libros" _un libro muy bueno y altamente recomendado**

**-Si, lo sé, me Salí de cursi ^^U**

**-Referencia a "Detrás de la cortina" fic escrito por su servidora**

**-Vati.- Papá en Alemán, referencia a Germania**


End file.
